Network devices, such as switches or routers, may contain numerous electronic components and circuit boards. Commonly, a sensor, such as a temperature sensor or a voltage sensor, is included on or with the electronic component and/or circuit boards to monitor temperature and voltage parameters. The numerous sensors are commonly connected to a main processing device via a slow two wire bus. Waiting for large amounts of sensor data to be received sequentially from numerous sensors over slow two wire buses results in substantial processing time being wasted by the main processing device.